Toda Minha
by TammyOliveira
Summary: No livro 'Toda Sua' a publicitária Eva Tramell nos deu o vislumbre do começo de sua intensa e conturbada relação com o bilionário Gideon Cross. Agora é a vez dele dar sua versão dos fatos.


_Olá pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic, mas originalmente eu a publico no site do NYAH. __Quem já leu o livro da Sylvia, sabe que a história é meio pesada e o vocabulário é bem sujo. Então, é bem provável que certos 'puritanos' fiquem chocados. Para eles, um aviso: melhor nem começarem a ler, ok?_

_Lembrando que os personagens e o enredo original são de Sylvia Day, porém, a história aqui postada é criação minha, portanto, nada de sair copiando ou adaptando sem minha autorização, ok? Tem personagens aqui que eu criei também e não é permitido usar seus nomes nem sua respectiva caracterização em hipótese alguma! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para a continuidade dessa história. Conto com vocês! Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 1 – Uma visão do paraíso**

Nossa, que dia mais entediante! Parece uma reprise de ontem e anteontem! Reuniões chatas, pautas chatas, documentos para assinar, deliberações, estou farto disso! Meus dias tem sido iguais, sem nada que realmente chame minha atenção. Tudo está sob controle, como deveria. Os negócios estão, como sempre, indo excepcionalmente bem, minha equipe está afiada, sempre atenta e com todo o planejamento em dia. Toda a contabilidade está devidamente revisada, como deve ser. Nada entra ou sai dessa empresa sem que tenha passado por mim.

E ainda tem mais um jantar de negócios com investidores interessados em abrir mais cassinos em Las Vegas. Como se eu estivesse com ânimo e paciência para aturar um bando de engravatados esnobes! Só quero ir para casa, malhar um pouco e então tomar um bom banho e relaxar, nada mais. Mal posso esperar para ficar sozinho, sem esse monte de vozes na minha cabeça!

"Está tudo certo Scott?" pergunto ao meu secretário.

"Sim, senhor Cross, tudo está conforme o planejado, falta apenas sua assinatura", responde ele, em seu tom profissional.

Após deliberar a papelada, visto meu paletó, pego minha pasta e sigo para o elevador.

"Scott, depois que terminar de organizar essa documentação, pode ir para casa", digo.

"Obrigado, senhor Cross. Tenha uma boa noite".

"Boa noite".

Enquanto espero no elevador, verifico o horário: 18h00. Ainda tenho uma hora para chegar aoEleven Madison Park, restaurante onde irei jantar com os investidores. Estou sem a menor paciência, mas vou manter minha impassibilidade e me aproveitar de minha especialidade em intimidar as pessoas para conseguir o esperado.

As portadas do elevador se abrem e entro sozinho. Meus funcionários não se atrevem a entrar comigo, salvo se lhes for autorizado. À medida que vou descendo os andares, mais pessoas entram, mas para meu alívio, são poucas. Detesto pegar elevadores cheios, principalmente quando esqueço a chave mestra, que me permite pegar qualquer elevador sozinho. Eles me cumprimentam formalmente e me olham com medo e admiração. Claro, sou o dono do prédio onde trabalham. Duas mulheres me olham como se me devorassem vivo, mas não dou a mínima. Ao chegar no saguão do Crossfire, passo em disparada pelas catracas e vou direto para o Bentley. Angus, meu motorista e segurança, o único a quem eu confiaria minha vida, me espera do lado de fora e abre a porta traseira assim que me vê.

"Boa noite senhor Cross", me cumprimenta com um sorriso profissional.

"Boa noite Angus", respondo devolvendo-lhe o sorriso e entrando no carro. "Me leve ao Eleven Madson Park".

"Agora mesmo, senhor". Ele fecha a porta e vai para o lado do motorista. Nesse meio tempo, pego meu celular para checar alguns emails. Quando, distraidamente, eu olho pela janela do carro, me deparo com a visão mais linda e incrível que já apreciei: PUTA QUE PARIU! Quem é essa loira? Ela está vestida com uma calça preta de yoga, tênis e blusa branca de ginástica. Com cabelos longos e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo, tenho uma visão mais nítida do seu rosto. Pele branca, olhos claros, nariz arrebitado, lábios carnudos e naturalmente avermelhados. Ela é baixinha e tem um corpo cujas curvas são de matar! Eu nunca senti tanto desejo carnal por outro ser humano em toda a minha vida! Ela olha para o Crossfire com admiração, parece um pouco intimidada. De repente, imagino ela olhando para mim, desse mesmo jeito, agachada aos meus pés, e nua. Ah, meu soldado já começou a bater continência só de imaginar! Então, num piscar de olhos, ela entra no prédio!

Quando o motorista começa a arrancar com o carro, eu grito:

"Angus, não!"

Ele fica assustado e freia bruscamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhor?", pergunta em tom de alarme.

"Eu já volto", disse firmemente, sem tirar os olhos da rua.

Saio do carro e vou direto para o saguão do Crossfire, mas não a vejo. Pergunto aos seguranças da portaria sobre ela:

"É uma nova funcionária, senhor Cross", disse um deles. "Parece que veio conhecer o locar de trabalho".

"Ah, sim", disse com indiferença tanto na voz quanto no rosto. "Apenas achei estranho uma mulher vestida daquele jeito entrar no meu prédio", emendei, a fim de não levantar suspeitas sobre minha curiosidade.

Esgueiro-me para um canto do saguão fingindo verificar emails no meu celular, apenas esperando-a descer. Nossa, que comportamento patético! Eu, Gideon Cross, cercando uma mulher, quando deveria ser o contrário! Não estou me reconhecendo! Distraído em meus pensamentos, sou interrompido por sons de moedas tilintado no chão, quando olho, lá está ela, a deusa loira, que acaba de sair do elevador, e se abaixa para ajudar a moça que deixou as moedas caírem. Ao contrário das pessoas que saíam do prédio fingindo que nada aconteceu, ela e um dos seguranças se dispuseram a ajudar a pobre mulher. Vê-la nessa posição me deixa mais desesperado, e me dá uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda redondinha e apetitosa. Aproveitando disso, encaminho-me até lá e paro bem ao lado da última moeda no chão.

Ela se estica para pegar e para no instante em que vê meus sapatos oxford muito bem engraxados; seu olhar sobe e percorre minhas calças pretas, meu paletó e camisa também pretos e minha gravata azul clara e, finalmente, meu rosto. Quando olhou para mim, uma corrente elétrica se espalhou por todo o meu corpo! Ela é realmente sensacional!

Abaixei-me, a pretexto de ajudá-la, para fitar mais de perto aquele rosto impecável e quando nossos olhares ficaram rentes, eu me senti... Completamente exposto, como se aqueles olhos verde-acinzentados e intempestivos pudessem ler a minha alma. Realmente, perturbador, mas libertador ao mesmo tempo. A força que eu fazia para me reprimir era extrema, dado os meus sentimentos eram confusos e intensos demais. Foi a forma que encontrei para me proteger. No entanto, essa linda mulher parecia desvendar exatamente esse esforço escomunal da minha parte. Como se, por instinto, estivesse tentando se proteger dessa energia esmagadora, ela se afasta e cai para trás, batendo sua bunda gloriosa e seus cotovelos no chão. Seus lábios se entreabriram e sua respiração ficou mais pesada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Eu posso jurar que escuto as marteladas de seu coração, rezando para que elas sejam altas o suficiente para encobrir o som das batidas do meu. Por fora, eu mantenho meu rosto impassível, porém educado, no entanto, por dentro, estou fervendo de desejo, realmente descontrolado. Quem é essa mulher e que diabos ela está fazendo comigo? Ela exala um cheiro inebriante, um misto de suor e fragrância feminina doce, suave, mas forte o bastante para me manter todos os meus sentidos entorpecidos.

"Está tudo bem?", pergunto estendendo minha mão para ela.

Ela então passa aquela língua rosada por seus lábios carnudos e ressecados e sussurra: "Sim".

Essa reação me deixa com tanto tesão que minha vontade é de levá-la pro meu escritório, rasgar suas roupas e fodê-la em minha mesa até perder os sentidos. Com esse impulso, me levanto e a puxo comigo, e dou uma olhada melhor no conjunto da obra: ela é realmente um pedaço de mal caminho. Aparenta ter uns vinte e poucos anos, mas não exibe ares de ser inocente ou inexperiente. Vendo seu corpo de perto, vejo que se dedica à malhação, o que é ótimo, deve ter fôlego de sobra. Já imagino uma trepada feroz, selvagem mesmo, de rachar a cama ao meio. Ela me olha com uma intensidade avassaladora e parece estar pensando a mesma coisa. Sinto uma atração absurda, como se cordas estivessem me puxando para perto dela.

Sinto um estranho desapontamento quando ela finalmente cai em si e solta minha mão. Rapidamente olho para o chão e vejo um crachá com sua foto e me abaixo novamente para pegá-lo, assim posso dar nome a essa criatura fascinante: Eva Lauren Trammel. O nome é tão forte e intenso quanto sua dona. Combina com ela. Ainda abaixado, volto meus olhos para a deusa à minha frente e pergunto:

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? É melhor se sentar e descansar um pouco". Eu, realmente, estou preocupado com seu bem estar após o tombo. De repente, seu rosto cora furiosamente, e ela parece mais linda com esse ar de insegurança.

"Apenas perdi o equilíbrio. Estou bem". A mulher que deixou as moedas caírem agradece ao segurança e se volta para pedir desculpas, mas quando me vê, fica tão hipnotizada que nem percebe quando Eva coloca as moedas em sua bolsa. Ela balbucia um agradecimento direcionado a mim, que nem sequer estava interessado em seu pequeno incidente, só tinha olhos para a loira estonteante à minha frente. Eva volta-se para mim e eleva sua voz à da outra mulher, com um traço de irritação:

"Você poderia devolver o meu crachá, por favor?"

Sem entender seu tom impaciente, mas apreciando seu olhar carnal e devorador, devolvo o crachá e aproveito para acariciar seus dedos com os meus, sentindo um choque prazeroso se espalhar pelo meu corpo por esse pequeno contato.

"Obrigada", ela murmura e então sai apressada pelas portas giratórias. NOSSA! Eu nunca me senti tão atraído por alguém dessa maneira! Ela acabou de despertar de uma só vez todos os desejos sexuais que eu venho reprimindo durante todo esse tempo. Meu interior está caótico, meu coração bate como tambor, meu cérebro ainda está tentando processar todos os acontecimentos! Mas que porra! O que essa mulher fez comigo? Saio pelas portas do Crossfire transtornado, mas mantendo minha aparência controlada, entro no Bentley e falo com Angus para me levar para casa o mais rápido possível. Mando uma mensagem de texto para os investidores cancelando a reunião alegando imprevistos no trabalho e marco um almoço no dia seguinte, no mesmo lugar. Em seguida ligo para Scott que atende no segundo toque:

"Senhor Cross".

"Scott, pesquise todas as informações que você puder encontrar sobre Eva Lauren Trammel, uma nova funcionária do Crossfire. Mande-me o dossiê por e-mail ainda hoje, impreterivelmente. Seja minucioso, eu quero todos os detalhes da vida dessa mulher, eu disse TODOS!"

"Sim, senhor. Vou acessar o servidor do Crossfire imediatamente e enviar-lhe todos os dados".

"Excelente". Desligo o telefone. Confio no Scott, é um rapaz muito eficiente e atende aos meus padrões rigorosos de trabalho.

Volto a pensar naquela loira gostosa e enlouquecedora. Ela não é uma simples mulher bonita, comum. Eva é matadora e faz jus a seu nome. Forte, experiente, uma força da natureza, mas com um ar submisso, dependente. Mistura interessante. Ela mexeu comigo de uma forma que nenhuma outra fez, nem mesmo Corinne. Imagino ela nua, na minha cama, gemendo de tesão enquanto a fodo com toda a minha energia, sem pensar em nada, apenas em satisfazê-la e me derramar inteiro dentro dela. Eu preciso fazê-la gozar pra mim. Ela tem que ser minha de qualquer jeito

"Ah, Eva. Mal posso esperar pra ter você assim, toda minha".


End file.
